Conversations With Dead People
by tashagodricnorthmanxxx
Summary: Sookie is having a hard time dealing with Bills lies and Eric thinking that just cause Bill and her were over she would come running to him and his bed. But soon she starts to get vists from a certian 2000yr old dead vampire in the form of a ghost.
1. Truth Hurts

**Conversations With Dead People**

**Summary **

**Set post season 3. Sookie is having a rough time dealing with bills traitory and Eric thinking just cause her and bill are over she would automatically come running to him and his bed. But soon she starts to have visits from a ghost that only she can see. And not just any ghost, a 2000yr old vampire ghost who is just as surprised as sookie is by his every so often visits to a world he once so willingly left. G/S, rated M for safety. NOT pro Bill.**

**Chapter 1 - Truth hurts **

_**Authors note - Hi just want to say that I'm ignoring the scene with Claudine at the end of season 3, in my story sookie did go to the cemetery but the fae didn't review it'll make me very, very happy :)All mistakes are my own. I own nothing ... unfortunately :(**_

**Sookie's house**

**"Oh my god" she was in utter disbelief.**

**"Sookie..." **

**"Is it true?" she asked feeling tears build up threatening to spill. She stared at him waiting for a response. He pulled his face away from her eyes in shame, a red trail still on his face "Yes..."**

**"He tried to silence me tonight so you would never know. He doesn't want to protect you he only wants to protect himself" Eric said whilst flicking a piece of cement out of his hair and then turning to sookie to catch her reaction. Bill shock his head before attempting to defend himself but was stopped in his tracks by a angry and heartbroken Sookie "Get out of my house" she glared at him, tears streaming down her face, knowing he would have to leave. He went flying to the door only being able to cling onto the doorframe "Please! -"**

**"Never come here, don't call me, don't ever talk to me, ever! You manipulated me into falling in love with you!"**

**"It is who you are sookie, not what you are that i love, an will love always till i meet the true death" Bill pleaded.**

**"LOVE! YOU DONT EVEN GET TO USE THAT WORD! I resend my invitation" she choked out through sobs.**

**"NO!..." as soon as the words left her mouth he was thrown away from her house onto the gravel and dirt several feet away from her porch with a loud thud. He slowly rose to his knees with a look of anger on his pale and red stained face.**

**"I want my phone back" Eric spoke in complete irreverlance to the scene, which had just played out in front of him. Bill glared at him, pure rage and aggression now filling his face, all of it aimed directly at Eric.**

_**This is all his fault, **_**Bill thought, **_**the queen is going to kill the both of us! **_**He then stood, sent a glance at sookie sadness replacing his early expression. Fake sadness of course, he was glad that this would be the last time he would have to pretend to care about the telepath, but he knew he wouldn't have time to enjoy it before his queen had his head on a spike in the o-so dramatic way she loved so much. He then ran into the trees in the direction of his home.**

**Sookie stared after him trying to keep a hard face.**

**"You too" she turned to face Eric, spitefulness filling her voice. "Get the FUCK off my porch and out of my life!"**

**"For the record, I would never have given you to Russell" he turned to face her again and by the look on his face she knew he was telling the truth, but she didn't care, she was sick of being around vampires.**

**"Go back to hell were you came from you fucking dead piece of shit!" he came in front of her at vampire speed. Looking down sadly, he softly said in all honesty. "I'm sorry to see you suffer like this, but I thought you had the right to know" he then ran into the night and out of view faster than Sookie or any other human would have been able to see.**

**As soon as she was sure that Eric had gone she let a loud sob escape from her mouth, one that she had been holding onto for a couple of minutes and slammed the door shut. She leaned her back against the door and slid down till she was hugging her knees and crying into them, not caring about anyone seeing her look so vulnerable. She stayed in this position for a long time, all the while thoughts constantly running through her mind. **

_**How could he have down this to me, did he care about me at all or was it all a lie? How could I have been this stupid! This whole time I was nothing but an assignment. **_

**She couldn't stand it any longer. She rose to her feet and ran towards her back door, through the cemetery and to her grandmother's grave. She leant down and let her forehead rest on it for a couple more seconds whilst letting out another sob. Pulling her head up she began to speak to the tombstone."Gran, am I so lost. I followed my heart, but it lead me down a dead end road." she sobbed, "I miss you so much. I've never felt so alone, and I've spent my whole life feeling alone" **

**The Old Compton House**

**Bill sat in his lounge drinking a bottle of that synthetic crap the Japanese had created. Soon his door was flung open and in walked his queen, fury radiating off of her.**

**"My queen, of what do i owe your presence?" he appealed, avoiding the subject he knew she had come to discuss, whilst walking slowly towards her.**

**"Cut the crap Compton! You have failed ME!" she screamed an then threw him across the room. "You lost her trust! You IDIOT!" she picked him up only to throw him to the other side of the room. This time he rose to his feet before she could throw him again. He straightened his clothes before saying. "Your majesty, their other ways for you to claim her. You could easily take her by force, i mean what's the fun if she doesn't come kicking and screaming" A sick smirk grew on his face and the queen mirrored it "Well Bill, I guess you're not a complete disappointment." she laughed a slightly wicked laugh.**

**"But my queen there is a small flaw with that plan-" he said, wiping the smirk off of her face.**

**"And what would that be Bill!" a small amount of anger returning to her voice.**

**"Eric. Your majesty, he is very protective of Sookie and would protect her to no end. Plus he is older than both of us put together we would be no challenge for him." Bill answered partly scared of what his queen might do to him next. "Oh, that's not a problem he can be taken care of. Eric is no longer a threat since his maker Godric died. Now Godric would have been a problem. At first after his death i thought it would make Eric stronger, violent and aggressive, I thought we had a serious issue on our hands. But it turned out to have the opposite effect on him." She stated overly confident.**

**"Well then my queen, shall we? " he gestured towards the door, holding his hand out to her.**

**"Well shall" she took his hand and they both walked at vampire speed through the door, towards her extravagant house and out of Bon Temps. **

**Sookie's House**

**After thirty minutes of talking and crying to her grandmothers grave sookie started to slowly retreat to her home. She stared at her feet the whole way, trying and failing to stop crying. When she arrived at her house she immediately locked all the doors, walked into her bedroom not bothering to change her clothes she buried herself in her quilt and pillows and cried her to sleep.**

**She woke up late the next morning around 2ish; her eyes were red and puffy. She'd have to call Sam and say she wasn't coming in; she didn't want to be around people and having all their thoughts screaming in her mind. Eventually she brought herself to get out of bed convincing herself that she needed food and to have a shower. So she got a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom, turning the knob to it's coldest setting, stripping off and then climbing into the shower. A shiver went through her body as she got under the freezing water but soon she got use to it and just stood there for a while. Then there was a knock on the bathroom door startling her out of her train of thought.**

**"Sookie? Sookie you in there?" **

**"Yer Tara, just err, um, give me a second" She mumbled while quickly washing her hair. Once she was out of the shower, dressed and brushed her teeth she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to be greeted by Tara.**

**Tara smiled at her "Hey girl, how you doin'?" **

**Sookie quietly got out "I'm good, I err, just had bit of a rough night"**

**" What happened?" she walked across the kitchen, looking concerned "Was it Bill? Sooks if he did anything to you, I swear I'll-"**

**"No Tara it's fine i just got into a little argument with him and we're kind of… Over" she found it harder than she thought she would to get those words out.**

**"Oh Sookie. I'm so, so sorry. Is there anything I can do for y'all? "**

**"No, I just don't really want to talk about it" **

**"Okay, but you shouldn't go into work today. Not like this. Have you called Sam?"She questioned, just wanting to help her friend, I mean sookie was practically her sister.**

**"I was going to but i haven't got round to it yet"**

**"Well don't worry bout it, I'll tell him when i go in tonight that you cant make it" she smiled at sookie.**

**"Thanks Tara you're a good friend"**

**"Well I got to go and yall probably wanna be alone anyways so I'll see ya when my shift is over, Okay?" **

**"Yer I'll see you later then, bye Tara"**

**"Bye sooks" she said as she walked to the door and waved as she left. Sookie heard her car pull off and go down the drive. Once she couldn't hear the car anymore, she wandered over to the fridge and started to make an omelette. She ate it in the lounge whilst watching the news. When she finished she decided to take her mind off of things and soak up some sun. So she grabbed a towel, a book and changed into here favourite white and pink bikini. She laid the towel out on the grass and laid on top of it closing her eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.**

**When she woke up it was nearly dark, it was 5:30, **_**I couldn't have slept that long, **_**she thought. She gathered her things, walked inside and sat at the kitchen table watching as the last bits of sun disappeared leaving the sky nearly pitch black. She travelled into the lounge and watched a couple of re-runs of buffy the vampire slayer she loved that show. Her favourite character was spike. She thought he was so funny and that buffy belonged with him. After two episodes, she was distracted by a bright blinding light growing bigger and bigger in her living room. She had to put her hand in front of her eyes cause it was so bright. After a couple of seconds she decided to peek though her fingers to see what had happened.**

**She gasped and her hand dropped from her eyes as she looked at the last person she would ever expect to see.**

**"Godric..."**

_**soooo, whatcha think? Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? How am I supposed to know if you don't review? Tell me what you think should happen next. :)**_

_**Love tasha xxxxx**_


	2. shadows of my past

**Conversations With Dead People**

**Chapter 2 –Of Moments In-between**

_**Authors note -**__**thanks guys I loved the reviews plz don't stop it makes my day. All mistakes are mine. **__**I own nothing… unfortunately **_

**Sookie's House**

**"Godric..."**

_**But... but, he's dead! I was there; I saw his body turn to dust. Yes! He definitely died, **_**she thought. **

**They stared motionless at each other for what felt like hours but had barley been a few minutes. Their features mimicked each other with mixed expressions of confusion, shock and disbelief.**

**"But..." she mumbled more to herself than to the man-child in front of her. His body didn't move a single inch; the only part of him that did were his chocolate brown eyes. Which at first darted around the room but then locked on Sookie. **

_**Sookie?**_** He thought, **_**this is the human who had been with me at the end, she had cried for me. From what I remember she was kind and open-minded especially for a human. She's also very beautiful, the way her golden hair rests on her sun-kissed shoulders and those big blue orbs staring holes into me. If I'd had the chance when I'd been alive, well living dead, I would have spent a lot more time with her, but her bonded mate bill had been very protective of her and hadn't let many people get close to her, especially males.**_

_**But none of that even comes close to explaining what I'm doing here in a room with her. I was dead and at peace…wasn't I? **_

**Sookie's mind began to take him in, **_**he looks no different to the last time I saw him, well I guess he wouldn't would he. His hair is still a caramel brown cropped short, and I could still practically swim in his eyes and happily drown. I can still see how muscular he was even through his clothes. Basically he's still as utterly mouthwatering as I remember. What little time I had spent with him I had enjoyed and i wish that i had been able to have spent more time with him but I had been busy the whole of the time I spent in Dallas. I hated it when he had died it had affected more than I had expected; I had tried not to think about it too much. But here he was staring me in the eyes, looking as alive as any vampire could.**_

**"I thought, I thought you were dead. No, I knew you were dead, I saw you turn to dust" She started to take small steps towards him, one of her hands slightly outstretched in front of her reaching for his face. When she was directly in front of him she went place her outstretched hand on his cheek, but gasped when it just went straight through him.**

"**What?" he questioned, bringing his own hand up to the cheek Sookie had tried to touch.**

"**Oh no" Sookie said whilst turning and walking away from Godric. ****"Maybe everyone is right, maybe I really am crazy! I hear peoples thoughts, I trusted bill and now I'm seeing vampire ghosts!" she muttered herself, completely ignoring said vampire ghost.**

"**Miss Stackhouse, I wouldn't question your sanity just yet. Where are we?" Even in shock he managed to keep his voice calm and assertive but he only did so for her sake.**

"**My home in bon temps, my living room to be exact. But to be honest I really don't see how that is important right now. On the off chance that you really are there and I'm not just crazy, then we need to get you to Eric-"**

"**NO!" Godric shouted at her from across the room much to her surprise.**

"**But he'll want to see you, plus he might understand why you're here and-"**

"**I said no. I'm sorry for yelling at you Miss Stackhouse but we can not let anybody see me, ESPECIALLY Eric. If I'm only going to be here for a short while, then he'll have to deal with me leaving him all over again and I can't hurt him like that. Not again" He was starting to calm down from his early outburst.**

"**Well then what the fuck do we do? I really, really don't need to be dealing with this sort of shit right now" she paced the length of the living room.**

"**Miss Stackhouse-"**

"**Sookie. Please call me Sookie"**

"**Sookie, I am terribly sorry that this is of an inconvenience for you. But if you could just-" He was cut short by the sound of the front door opening and then closing.**

"**Hey Sookie, I'm back from work Sam shut early cause he was in a big old mood. I think he's on his man period"**

_**Shit Tara!**__**How do I explain this? It's simple, I can't. Great.**_

"**Godric hide!" she said frantically trying to whisper and failing. But he didn't move.**

"**Sookie who you talking to?" Tara walked into the living room looking slightly amused, but mostly concerned that Sookie might have gone a little crazy due to her break up with bill, Tara knew that sookie would take it hard but she hoped that she wasn't taking it **_**that **_**hard. She scanned the room looking for anyone Sookie could have been talking to. But she came up blank.**

"**Sookie you talking to yourself?" she laughed trying to cover up her fear that sookie may have gone round the bend.**

**Sookie was completely confused. Tara had looked right at him, yet she didn't seem to know he was there. **_**Oh no. I really am crazy I'm seeing things! Quick what do I say?**_

**"Umm, no I was just err, talking to the TV"**

**Godric looked just as confused as Sookie did. **_**She had looked right at me, how could she of not have noticed me? **_**Sookie watched as he walked right up to Tara and waved his hands trying to get her attention. But he was just ignored.**

"**Okay, well I'm home now you can talk to me instead" Tara put a hand on her stomach and walked right through Godric and towards the kitchen.**

"**I'm starving, I'm gunna make some dinner. Do you want anything?"**

**Sookie just stared at her ghost, not hearing what was said.**

"**Sookie?"**

"**Huh? What?"**

"**I said do you want some food. God what's with you tonight? It's like your mind is somewhere else. Are you okay?" Tara laughed at sookie again, she loved how weird Sookie was sometimes, but she was still a little worried.**

"**I'm fine. And Na, I'm real tired, so I think I'm just gunna call it a day"**

"**Okay. You sure your alright?"**

"**Yer course I am, just really tired" she yawned in hope of being more convincing.**

"**Well okay. But if you need anything, if you want to talk to anyone about, erm, you know, bill, you know where I am"**

"**Thank you Tara" Sookie smiled at her friend. Sookie had nearly forgotten all about bill. Well she was a little distracted by the whole Godric situation.**

**She ushered him up the stairs and into her room.**

"**She didn't see you! I really am crazy" Sookie sat down on the corner of her bed and begun to cry.**

"**Sookie please don't cry, I've tried to tell you that you're not crazy. Your not imagining me, I'm here. It just seems that you are the only one who can see me. And that is why I need you" He knelt down before her and attempted to lift her chin up so that she was looking at him, but his hand went right through her. He sighed in defeat and carried on.**

"**You're not crazy"**

"**Oh really! I hear peoples thoughts, I mean do you have any idea what that is like? Hearing all of the cruel and hateful things people are scared to say out loud" She took a much needed breathe and then continued. "And then along comes bill, he's nice and loving and I can't hear his thoughts. Yet he let get beaten up by the Rattray's just so he could get his blood into me so I would fall in love with him cause he queen told him to do it. I gave him everything my heart, my body, my life! I fought with people I've known my entire life for him. Yet I meant nothing to him he didn't care about me, he never loved me at all, and it was all just a lie. And I fell for it and for that you can't tell me I'm not crazy!"**

**She bellowed at him. The whole time tears where streaming down here face.**

"**Sookie, I'm so sorry for what he did to you" He truly was, the new information he had just received had made him murderously angry at bill. But he didn't have a clue why he barely knew this girl. **

**"Somebody as kind as you didn't deserve what he did to you. But please don't cry over someone as worthless as him. He's a lying asshole"**

"**Well I can't deny that" she said smiling a little. He mirrored her smile happy that he'd made her do so.**

"**Godric I'm sorry. You need my help and I just went and dropped all that on you"**

"**Sookie please don't apologize. You've been through a lot. You should go to sleep, we'll talk when you wake"**

"**Godric, I don't have to"**

"**Please. It would make me feel better if you were better rested" He smiled at her, rose to his feet and looked down on her.**

"**Thank you. Good night Godric" She said whilst climbing underneath her quilt.**

**Soon she slipped into a deep sleep, her last thoughts were of Godric. He watched her as she slept enjoying the fact that she snored slightly he found it quite funny. She was such a peaceful sleeper (apart from her snoring) he wanted so badly to lie down beside her and hold her in his arms, but again he had no idea why she made him feel this way towards her. He barley knew her but somehow he felt connected to her. Besides he'd go straight through her, it was going to take him a while to get use to the whole not being able to touch things. So he just stood in silence and watched her sleep.**

**Fangtasia**

**Eric sat in his throne staring down at a grovelling fangbanger who was kissing his ankle; he didn't have the chance to kiss it again before Eric kicked him across the club and into the wall on the other side of the room. The man had been knocked unconscious in the process so Pam had him carried out into the parking lot and dumped on the ground. Usually Eric would have picked out the least pathetic fangbanger and lured her into his office and had his way with her but all Eric could think about was Sookie. He wanted to know if she was okay but he had a feeling his wasn't welcome at her home or any where close to her at the moment but that didn't mean he wasn't going to give up on her. He was Eric Northman he always found a way. But not tonight. So he sulked off into his office followed by glares from Pam.**

**Sookie's Dream**

**_Sookie fastly climbed the stairs but slowed when she saw Godric and Eric deep in conversation she stayed at the top of the stairs not wanting to intrude. But she was close enough to hear what was being said_**

**"_2000 yrs is enough"_**

**" _I can't except this. It's insanity" Eric's voice rose slightly on the last word._**

**"_Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here"_**

**"_But we are here!" Eric was starting to lose it now._**

**"_It's not right. We're not right"_**

**"_You told me there is no right or wrong. Only survival or death"_**

**"_I told a lie. As it turns out"_**

**"_I will keep you alive by force!"_**

**" _Even if you could, why would you be so cruel" Godric looked up at his child sadness filling his eyes._**

**"_Godric, gor inte det" A small red tear stained his face. (Godric, don't do it)_**

**"_Det finns arhundraden av tro och karlek mellan" (there are centerries of faith and love between us)_**

**"_Snalla snalla! Vanligen Godric" Eric fell to his knees sobing.(please, please! Please godric)_**

**"_Fader broder och son. Let me go"(father, brother and son)_**

**" _I won't let you die alone" Eric had stoped sobing to say this._**

**"_Yes you will" Eric returned to sobbing " As your maker i comand you"_**

**_Eric looked up at godric knowing it would be the last time he would be able to. He rose to feet looked at godric one last time and then walked away towards the stairs and Sookie. Sookie took his hand._**

**"I_'ll stay with him. As long as it takes" Eric nodded at her and walked down the stairs. Sookie made her way to godric and stopped a few feet away._**

**"_It won't take long. Not at my age"_**

**"_You know it wasn't very smart. The fellowship of the sun part"_**

**"_I know, i thought it might fix everything somehow. But i don't think like a vampire anymore" Godric finally turned to face her "Do you believe in God?"_**

**"_Yes"_**

**"_If your right, how we he punish me ?"_**

**"_God doesn't punish, he forgives"_**

**"_I don't deserve it, but i hope for it" _**

**"_We all do"_**

**"_You will care for him, Eric?"_**

**"_I'm not sure you know how he is" she smiled._**

**"_I can take the blame for that" he laughed slightly, knowing all to well how Eric is._**

**"_Maybe not, Erics pretty much himself." she stopped smiling as godrics skin started to smoke and he looked up to the sky. "Are you very afraid?" She felt tears fill her eyes threatening to fall._**

**"_No. No i'm full of joy" he smiled at her._**

**"_But the pain" _**

**"_I want to burn" His smile remanded firm on his face._**

**"_Well i'm afraid for you" The tears started to fall down her face, which stopped his smiling._**

**"_A human with me at the end and human tears. 2000 yrs and i can still be surprized" he started to smile again before continuing "In this i see god" he could feel the sun on his skin burning his flesh. He turned and started to walk towards the edge of the roof-top, removing his shirt as he did so._**

**"_Goodbye Godric" Sookie said through tears, as his skin caught alight with a blue flame that covered his body. And in a matter of seconds he was gone, dust in the air._**

**Sookie woke from her dream startled. She sat up and wiped the hair away from her face. And then she remembered the events of last night.**

**_Godric! _She jumped up from her bed and searched the room but he was nowhere. She walked out her door and searched the house but again he was nowhere, maybe she had dreamt it all. Mabey it never happened.**

Heyy guys what did you think of the second chapter please review it'll make me so so happy x 

Love tashaxxx


	3. Sunshine And Spanish Omelette

**Conversations With Dead People**

**Chapter 3 –Sunshine And Spanish Omelette **

_**Authors note –**__** I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed please don't stop and to answer your question foxgodess07 soz but no this isn't gunna be an e/s/g pairing. I love Eric and in the TV show I want him and sookie to get together so badly but this fan fiction is strictly s/g. I updated my first chapter cause it had A LOT of mistakes in it if it still has some just tell me. And I am looking for a beta to proof read and help me with my bad grammar lol so if your interested pm me x I own nothing…unfortunately **_

**Sookie's House**

**After sookie searched the entire inside of her house she came to the assumption that it was all just a dream, Godric had never come and she was still only border lining on crazy. Even though she had liked seeing Godric she was relived that it hadn't happened, it meant that she wasn't seeing things and wasn't completely crazy.**

**So she grabbed a change of clothes and made her way to the bathroom where she turned the shower onto it hottest setting. Soon the bathroom was filled with steam and the mirror was all fogged up. So she striped off her clothes and climbed in. While she was washing her body she began to think about Godric, thinking about how he had always been so calm and kind and he had been one of the only vampires who had never lied to her. It was such a shame he had died. She found herself wishing that he hadn't and a small tear rolled down her face, it was hard to think some one she had only known for a couple of days could have made as big an impact as he did.**

**Once she had scrubbed her body clean, washed her hair and shaved her legs she was out of the shower and drying herself. She then got dressed and brushed her teeth. She put on little make up and left her hair damp and down cause she wasn't planning on going anywhere today it was her night off at Merlottes, her kitchen was fully stocked and she didn't really plan on seeing anyone today.**

**She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. As she walked she saw a note on fridge addressed to her. It was from Tara she knew this before she saw the name cause of her distinctive handwriting.**

_**Sookie,**_

_**Hey I just wanted to say that I'm spending the day with Lafayette, so if you need me at any time you just call his place.**_

_**Love Tara**_

**Sookie read the note and then placed it back on the fridge, which she then opened up and got the ingredients to make a Spanish omelette. When she had been alive her gran had taught her how to make them, not that they were hard to make. While it was cooking in the frying pan she made her way over to the window to assess the weather and to see if it was worth changing into her bikini. But instead of looking at the clear sky she was immediately distracted by an extremely pale body lying on her lawn. She couldn't see their face so she had no idea who it was. She ran outside and towards this person and gasped at who she saw. There laying on the grass, sun gleaming down on his topless body was Godric who had a huge smile plastered on his face and Sookie's favorite sunglasses covering his eyes.**

**"Godric? What the hell!"**

**Godric sat up, lifted up the glasses and began to talk, all the while his Cheshire cat grin never leaving his face.**

**"Oh hey, sookie. Well it turns out that the fact that I'm already dead means that sunlight has no effect on me. And I hope you don't mind me borrowing your sunglasses but it been a very long time since I've seen the sun and it's brighter than I remember" This was the happiest Sookie had ever seen Godric and even though she was confused shocked and slightly angry at herself for being a nut job, she couldn't take that smile off his face by having a huge freak out by the fact that everything that had happened last night had really happened and wasn't just a dream.**

**"No course I don't mind. I'm just...a little…Um confused, I thought you were a dream and wait a minute, how did you pick up my sunglasses? When I tried to touch last night my hand went straight through you?"**

**"Well I got a little bored while you were sleeping, so I went downstairs and started to see what I can and can't do as a ghost, I'm not sure that's exactly what I am but that's my best guess. And well after a while I found if I concentrate hard enough I could touch things, pick things up. But it takes a lot of concentration and it took me a while to get the hang of it"**

**Sookie didn't know quite what to say to him. Here was this gorgeous man-child vampire ghost that only she can see lying topless on her lawn in her sunglasses smiling like his undead ghost life depended on it and she was suppose know how to deal with it.**

**Sookie sat down next to him still not sure how to take in this new information. Godric on the other hand seemed to be fine; the whole situation hadn't seemed to have fazed him at all.**

**She turned to ask him something but stopped when she saw him staring at her intently. He was looking at how the sun danced across her skin. The way it made her look as if she was glowing. He didn't know if it was just that he hadn't seen anyone or anything for that matter in the sun for so long or if it was something else but he couldn't stop himself from staring at sookie, it was like he didn't have control over his eyes as they roomed over every inch of her.**

**He hadn't even noticed sookie turn to look at him, but soon she broke the silence and she broke his concentration on her.**

**"Um, Godric?"**

**Godric met Sookie's eyes looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry it's been a long time since I've seen the effect the sun has on a person skin. I didn't mean to stare but it has been a VERY long time since I've seen the sun, well I guess that's only if you don't count my death"**

**"While we're on the subject of your death, are you sure you actually died? I don't quite understand what you are and why you're here, I don't know what to do I don't understand and you won't let me take you to Eric or anyone that could help even in the slightest! And you say you need my help, but what am i suppose to help you do? Do you even know what you need help to do? Do you know why you're here? HOW you're here!" Sookie was getting really mad now. She couldn't hold it in and she knew it wasn't really fair to take out her anger on Godric he was just as clueless as her. But he could at least act like this was affecting him. It was really bothering her that he was so calm.**

**"Sookie, I have no answers to any of your questions, I have no idea how or why I'm here and I have no clue as to what I'm suppose to do. Do you think I want to be here? Only peace follows death for all. Even for me there was nothing but peace. You were right God does forgive. And now all of that his been ripped right from under my feet, I don't have any idea how to get it back. I can't go to Eric, as much I want to see my progeny and you have no idea how much that is I can't. The last time I spoke to him he was filled with so much hatred. I have no idea how he would react if he saw me, and like I said last night I could never put him through the same pain that I caused when I left him in Dallas."**

**His words and face combined appeared to be calming her down a bit, but ultimately it was gunna take a lot more than just a soft expression and a soothing voice to calm her down completely.**

**"Godric, did you ever think that maybe the fact that you're here is that it wasn't your time."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean that maybe you weren't suppose to die that day. Maybe you were meant to live." He considered that for a moment but he didn't like it. If that were true that meant that he was stuck here. "That's not it"**

**"But Godric-"**

**"That can't be it, there must be another reason why I'm here"**

**"Well, have you ever seen any of the Casper movies?"**

**"What?"**

**"You know, Casper, the friendly ghost?" By the look on his face sookie already had the answer, he didn't need to shake his head. "Well one of the films, the one were the girl and her dad move into this house and the house is haunted by Casper and his uncle's, stretch, fatso and stinkie, they mention something about unfinished business. They said that that was why ghost's stayed in the world cause there was something they needed do before they passed over to the afterlife. Maybe that's why you're here maybe there's something you need to do."**

**"That's very plausible, but I have no idea what I would need to do, I don't think I have any unfinished business. Well none that I know of."**

**"Well maybe that's why you appeared to me and not some one else. Maybe I'm suppose to help you figure out what it is that you need to do" They sat there in silence for a while thinking through the possibilities of that. It seemed to fit together well, tied up all the loose ends and Godric liked it a lot more than her earlier assumption.**

**Sookie turned her head to look at Godric but he was deep in thought and appeared much to Sookie's surprise to be biting his nails. When he noticed her staring at him and saw the look of confusion and humor on her face, he took his hand away from his mouth and smiled sheepishly.**

**"Old habit" he told her still harboring that bashful smile. Sookie giggled, finding it very strange that a 2000 yr old vampire would bite his nails.**

**Suddenly Godric stopped smiling and started sniffing the air. He could smell smoke and eggs? Was Sookie cooking something? He looked in the direction of the kitchen to see a small amount of smoke coming through the open window. Sookie was staring Godric wondering what was the cause for his sudden change of expression. She followed his eyes and gasped at what she saw.**

**"Shit! My omelet!"**

**_Okay so what do ya think? I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but that's only if you like and I won't know if you like it or not unless you review: D so move those fingers and tell me what ya think xxx_**

**_Love tasha xx _**


	4. In My Head

**Conversations With Dead People**

**Chapter 4 - In My Head**

**Authors Note - Heyy guys! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews, i love them, they make me want to write more :) i also want to say to Erick's that my story is rated M for later chapters which will include some smut. Yay !And if you want to find out who's gunna be included in that smut your just going to have to keep on Reading and reviewing. I own nothing...unfortunately :(**

**Fangtasia**

Eric's pale blue eyes snapped open in a blur. He looked from side to side, without having to twist his head, but was only met with the plain black walls of his daytime coffin, not that he had expected to see anything else. That was the strongest and the most realistic he had felt it so far.

Ever since Godric's death Eric had been having small waves of this feeling, the feeling of his and his maker's once strong bond, the bond that like Godric should be dead. It had been coming and going every now and then. Nothing big though, nothing to be even slightly suspicious about, it was just Eric's overactive imagination. Well he had thought it was.

Eric had been coping very badly with the death of the most important person to him. Though he would die the true death before he let anybody see it, not even his progeny Pam, He would never let himself appear weak. But every once in a while he would have to storm off to his office, cause he would get a small wave of the feeling of his maker, like he was close by or something. And Eric wasn't sure if his body would betray him with bloody tears in front of a crowd of people, or to be more accurate a crowd of blood lusting vampires and a load of pathetic and desperate fangbangers.

Although he hadn't actually seen Godric's ghost since he buried Russell Edgington in concrete, the feelings had gotten substanually stronger and had become longer and a lot more consistent.

Eric growled loudly in frustration at the fact that he was confined to this stupid coffin; it meant that he was unable to sees if Godric's ghost had come back. He had to be close by. The feeling was too strong for him not to be. Eric growled again and hit the lid of his confinement with his large and powerful Viking fist nearly punching a whole straight through the thick lid.

"GRRRRRGGGHHHH!" He shouted immensely louder.

**New Orleans, Hours Earlier**

Bill impatiently paced the length of the queens newly installed sun room, over and over again. His arms were firmly crossed over his broad torso. He was shortly becoming really aggravated.

_'When will she tire of this fucking meaningless game? We have other matters and business to deal with, including a certain blonde telepath from Bon Temps. Sometimes it is blantley obvious that she was changed at such young age_' Bill thought all the while glaring at the back of his queens red, shiny head, but she was too preoccupied to notice or even to care.

"YATZEE!" The queen shrieked and bounced up and down on her chair as she won once again. She smiled and giggled at the dumfounded faces of her subjects who were playing the game with her. "Your majesty, that is the 17th time you have played and 17th you have won. Please can you pull yourself away from your game for just a minute and precede onto much more important matters?" His voice was steady; he had stopped pacing and was looking hopefully at Sophie-Ann. She huffed annoyed and twisted in her chair to look at Bill properly.

"Oh Bill, you are so fucking impatient and just plain boring sometimes!" Sophie-Ann sighed again. "Relax a little. Play with me" She grinned deviously at Bill, displaying a set of brilliantly white teeth.

"Your majesty, you know i always love to play games with you. But right now i am in no mood to play" Her grin left her face, and was replaced by a irritated frown.

"Urrgghh, fine" She rose from her chair and gracefully walked towards Bill. "Let's talk Sookie" Her smile dominated her pale face again at the thought of the blonde girl. "How do you intend to get her for me?" Bill returned her smile this time.

"However you please" He bent down on one knee and gently and seductively placed a kiss on her manicured hand, whilst staring into her light blue eyes.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night, as soon as we rise"

**Sookie's House, Back To Present Time**

Sookie sighed "Try it again" she picked up her grans old and tattered mop and quickly wiped up the spilt Tru blood.

It turned out ghosts could get hungry, and since Godric had taught himself how to pick up and touch stuff, sookie and him figured they should try getting him to drink something. So far no such luck.

Godric put the red half empty AB negative bottle on the kitchen counter.

"Sookie i don't think that this is going to work" He looked at her in defeat. "It's not working"

"You mean it's not working yet. Just try again, you managed to pick stuff up after a while and now your gunna drink some synthetic blood" she propped the mop up against the same counted that the tru blood sat on and looked back at him encouragingly "Now pick it up, and try again"

"Fine" He sighed and hesitantly picked up the dark red bottle, not wanting to spill anymore on Sookie's already stained red kitchen floor and brought it up to his pale lips. But like Godric had suspected it went right through him, literally, and made a big red puddle on the floor. Sookie sighed and looked at her watch.

"Look don't stop trying but I need to go and get ready for work it's getting late real fast" she smiled at him and ran off up the cream stairs and into her average size bedroom.

Godric stared after her as she left, he found that he really liked watchin the way her butt swayed as she ran, and smiled a toothy grin. But he then pulled himself out of his trance re-minding him-self that he was a guest in her home and as much as he liked admiring her butt she properly wouldn't feel the same way about it. He mopped up the small red puddle and lost himself in his thoughts.

Sookie stepped into her second shower of the day and began to scrub her body. Whilst here her mind started to wander. She was picturing what it would be like to have Godric in here with her, with his cold pale hands caressing her skin and his pale lips kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and imagined him pressing up against her and his hands slipping lower and lower down her stomach and towards her womanhood...

Sookie's eyes flew open. _'What the hell? Since when did i start thinking about Godric in that way?_' She washed the remaining soap off of her skin impatiently trying to keep herself preoccupied so her mind wouldn't wander off.

She quickly stepped out of the shower and walked into her bedroom wrapped in a light blue towel. All the time mentally forcing herself not to think about what a big effect that small Godric fantasy had had on her. She sat down on the corner of her bed and begun to dry her hair. She looked out her window and huffed when she saw the dark turn the day had started to take.

After she dried herself off she put on her black shorts and white t-shirt with Merlottes embroided on the left breast. She pulled her hair up into a tight ponytail, and applied discrete make-up, before walking towards her door.

She flung the door open and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing there waiting for her. Her mouth and eyes flew open and she attempted to scream, but nothing came out, she couldn't even move. All she was able to do was stand there and stare as he walked slowly towards her a sick pleasure dominating his face.

**Dun, dun, da ! I know it's shorter than usual but if you review quickly a nice long one will come up next for chapter 5. Xxx luv Tash**


End file.
